And You Too, Emma
by anotherweasley
Summary: Missing scene from Millenium. Mulder and Scully meet Frank Black's old partner.


And You Too, Emma  
By: Olivia  
  
"You have not converted a man because you have silenced him."-John Morley  
  
"When bad men combine, the good must associate, else they will fall, one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle."-Edmund Burke  
  
  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Mulder and Scully drove out of the FBI garage in their requisitioned car. They had just finished their meeting with Assistant Director Skinner concerning the dead body and possible Millennium Group connections.  
  
Scully was pouring over the report while Mulder drove. She glanced up after a while and noticed that they were taking the exit to Quantico and not heading towards Woodbridge to see Frank Black.  
  
"Mulder, where are you going?" This isn't the way to Hartwell Psychiatric?"  
  
Mulder put on that "your not going to like where we are going so I'm not going to tell you" smile and said, "There's someone I'd like to talk to before we speak to Frank Black. This person might have some insight into his character."  
  
Scully gave an exasperated sigh. She knew, as she had learned long ago, that somethings weren't worth fighting about with Mulder and so she continued to look over report Skinner had given them concerning the previous dead bodies.  
  
FBI Training Academy  
Quantico, Virginia  
  
Mulder and Scully walked into the room full of desks and agents. Mulder walked up to the first person he saw in the room.   
  
"My name is Agent Mulder and this is my partner, Agent Scully. We're looking for Agent Emma Hollis and I was told we could find her here."  
  
The agent looked at him strangely and pointed in the direction of a well-dressed African-American woman typing on a computer in the back of the room. She looked relatively young for an agent and her curly black hair was pinned back neatly. Mulder could tell that she hadn't been out of the Academy for very long.  
  
Mulder nodded his thanks and he and Scully headed towards Agent Hollis. As he was leaving he heard the agent mutter something about this woman associating with all sorts of weird people. He ignored him as he had ignored so many people for so many years who could not open themselves to extreme possibilities.  
  
Hollis looked up as Mulder and Scully approached. She eyed them warily.  
  
"Emma Hollis? My name is Fox Mulder and this is my partner, Dana Scully. We are investigating the removal of a dead agent from his grave, which seems to implicate the Millennium Group. We are on our way to visit Frank Black to see if he can shed any light on this matter, but I thought it might help if we spoke to his partner first who also has connections to the Group."  
  
"I haven't seen Frank Black in almost a year. I'm sure I would have any current insights into his mind. And officially I was never his partner. He just did consulting work for us. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have a lot of paper work to catch up on," said Hollis directly and turned her attention back to her computer.  
  
Mulder was not about to be put off so easily.  
  
"You may not have `officially' been his partner, but you did work numerous case with Frank Black for almost a year. By all reports you aligned yourself with Frank Black and came to believe, as he did, that the Millennium Group had their own secret agenda to control the world. He was your mentor and you helped him fight the Millennium Group. Bureau officials were worried that your promising career was being thrown away on this man. Then, after a year, you suddenly join the Millennium Group, help remove Frank Black from his position with the FBI, and severe all contact with Frank Black. And I for one would like to know why."  
  
Scully incredulously looked at her partner, as did Hollis. Hollis opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out so she closed it.  
  
Mulder leaned in towards Hollis and spoke.  
  
"You see my partner and I know a little something about being told that we have thrown away `promising careers' in the FBI because we work to solve cases that they would rather shelve and label as unexplainable. We know a little something about working to stop a group with a hidden agenda to dominate the world. We know about the passion that consumes us to protect the world from evil. And after seven years, Scully and I know about partnership and trust. I feel that you had a similar partnership with Frank Black and I'm curious to know why things ended when they seemed to be going so well in my eyes."  
  
Mulder could see that his impassioned plea had moved Hollis. He waited for her to make the next step. She would decide to talk or tell them to leave.  
  
Finally all Hollis said was, "You know the Millennium Group has officially been disbanded."  
  
Mulder nodded. "Officially, yes. But the Millennium Group, from what I can gather, has been around a long time. I'm betting that the Group is still operating in secret. I'm sure with the year 2000 fast approaching it is surviving in the shadows."  
  
Hollis set her face and said, "I don't know any secret Millennium Group still in existence. I'm sorry that I cannot be of any more help."  
  
With that Hollis turned back to continue her paperwork.  
  
"Well," Mulder said sadly, "We won't waste any more time of your promising career."  
  
**********************************************************  
Mulder and Scully walked towards their parked car at Quantico.  
  
"Well Mulder it was a good try. She obviously knows more than she is telling. Despite what she says, I think this Millennium Group is still working and may have taken the dead body for their own purposes. Like you said, the year 2000 is close at hand. Hopefully, Frank Black will be more communicative than her."  
  
"Agents," a feminine voice called out.  
  
Mulder and Scully turned around quickly in response to the voice. They were equally surprised when they saw that the voice belonged to Emma Hollis. She was trying to catch her breath. Her eyes sadly looked at Mulder and Scully. Hollis began to speak, her passion building.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I cannot discuss the Millennium Group with you. I just wanted to let you know that joining the Group was a sacrifice I made to save someone important to me. There is not a day that goes by that I don't question the choices I have made. Frank warned me about the path I was on and before I could help myself it was too late. Frank is, was, the best partner, mentor, and friend I ever had. He has saved my life many times over. He is a great profiler. He has a gift-the ability to see what a killer sees. No matter what anybody says his is a man of integrity and honesty. He is a good person and a great father. He loves his daughter more than anything..."  
  
Hollis drifted off as if remembering happier times. Suddenly she snapped back as if realizing that she might have said too much.  
  
"I, um, I've got to go," and with that Hollis left Mulder and Scully staring after her dumbstruck.  
  
Finally Scully broke the silence.  
  
"Well that was interesting. Any thoughts, Mulder?"  
  
Mulder was silent for a few moments. When he did speak he quietly measured every word.  
  
"I don't know yet. I guess I just can't help feeling sorry for her. I can't help thinking that it could have been us seven years ago. One of us might have made a personal sacrifice, joined the Syndicate, and our partnership would have been destroyed. Trust, once broken, is a hard thing to mend. Frank Black must have found it hard to forgive this betrayal, if he ever did."  
  
Scully grasped Mulder's hand and said gently, "But it didn't happen with us. And as much as I feel for Emma Hollis, I don't think this has much bearing on our case. We should just go and see Frank Black and hear what he has to say about the Millennium Group. He isn't part of the Group anymore and therefore should be able to give us some insight into this case."  
  
Mulder nodded his assent. He and Scully got into their care and headed off to meet Frank Black. 


End file.
